1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens used in TV cameras and the like.
2. Related Background Art
The photographic angle of view can be increased or decreased by controlling a zoom portion of a zoom lens to move the lens position, but, with control being effected on a focus portion, the angle of view will also vary similarly because of movement of the lens position. This means that even after a desired angle of view is set by the zoom portion, the angle of view thus set varies with the control on the focus portion. For overcoming it, suggestions have been made heretofore about zoom lenses having the so-called angle-of-view variation correction function of controlling the zoom portion against the variation in the angle of view on the occasion of the control of the focus portion.
One aspect of the application is to provide a lens apparatus comprising control means which controls driving of a zoom portion, based on input of zoom control information, and which calculates a target drive state of the zoom portion for correction for variation in an angle of view due to driving of a focus portion to control the driving of the zoom portion, wherein the control means determines whether the zoom control information is information about the target drive state of the zoom portion (for example, whether the zoom control information is information about the target drive state of the zoom portion or information about driving speed of the zoom portion) and wherein the control means inhibits control of the driving of the zoom portion for the correction for variation in the angle of view even with the driving of the focus portion when the zoom control information is the information about the target drive state.
One aspect of the application is to provide a lens apparatus wherein the control of the driving of the zoom portion for the correction for variation in the angle of view by the control means is permitted only when the zoom control information is not the information about the target drive state of the zoom portion (for example, when the zoom control information is the information about driving speed of the zoom portion).
The other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the embodiments which will be described hereinafter with reference to the drawings.